Wolf
by TheGreatAndPowerfulThothOwl
Summary: Grief. Shock. More. Read. Oneshot


WOLF

By: TheGreatAndPowerfulThothOwl

It occurred to me through the fog that had gripped my brain, that if a person -a normal, everyday person- had come across us, they might have thought there was something fishy going on. Three teenage kids, alone in an alley at night, huddled around a dead wolf, eyes dripping tears would be a sight to make anyone feel confusion. The sight of a bird, perched upon the corpse, head bowed, would have only added to the confusion. And seeing an Andalite in that alley would have changed terror for confusion.

But no one came, and it's best that way. Because we, (three teenage kids, one bird, and an Andalite) were feeling a pain that a passerby probably couldn't imagine.

Cassie had been our conscience, our anchor. This war that we were fighting could turn any of us (if you'll forgive the pun) into animals. Cassie had been the one who kept us human. And now she was dead, her blood all drained from her throat, matting her fur. The Hork-Bajir who had thrown the fatal blow had escaped. Not that it matters. The blood on our face and hands wouldn't have eased the pain at all.

We had dealt with death before, but this was a different beast. This was Cassie. This was one of our own. I remembered her with me at the mall, just two days before. I had been urging her to try on a skirt (or some other article of clothing) and she had ardently refused. Finally I had given up with a resigned laugh and she had smiled back. Now her smile wouldn't be back, she wouldn't ever laugh again. Now we would never have another chance to hang out in her barn, just talking.

Jake stood, shakily. I wanted to say something to him but the words just wouldn't come. He walked out of the alley and around the corner. The sudden sound of vomit hitting pavement came to our ears, but we didn't really hear it.

What would we tell her parents? The truth? Cassie would be the first to tell us that we couldn't. Her parents weren't Yeerks, but we couldn't bet the fate of the planet, no matter how sure we were. Cassie's parents wouldn't know why she had died. Maybe one day, when and if we won, we'd tell them that their daughter had died for the Earth, for humanity. That wouldn't help the pain, but at least they'd know.

There wasn't even a body (at least not a human one). There would be no funeral for a stray wolf that had died in an alley. No memorial for a piece of roadkill. No, we would have to do that ourselves. We had known Cassie the best. We would bury her. It seemed fitting somehow.

"ELLIMIST!!"

Jake's sudden shout shocked me. His voice reverberated through the night air, all regard for stealth or secrecy lost. He didn't care any longer. To be truthful, I didn't care much myself at that point. I stood up and shouted.

"ELLIMIST! GET OUT HERE!"

Time stopped. At least, I think it did. Time had stopped for all of us in that dark alley. The Ellimist's arrival didn't come with its usual sense of grandeur. He wasn't so great now, in our eyes. Nothing would ever be cool again. I would never again be impressed with anything.

"Hello," the Ellimist said. I could have hit him.

"Hello!?" I said, astonished. "Cassie is dead, and all you can say is hello!"

"Her death saddens me. She was one of my favorites."

"Your favorite pet!?" I roared. "She was our friend you bastard!" I screamed the last word, and repressed with a shudder the thought of Cassie scolding me for my bad language. I made a pact, then, to never curse again.

"I assure you, she was not a pet. She was an intelligent creature. She was a good creature."

"Please," Jake's voice croaked. He was pleading, broken. He didn't care about his dignity, or playing the strong leader. If any of the others of us had died, Jake would have been heart-broken. But Cassie? Cassie was the only one of us whose death could have killed Jake. The Jake we knew was gone as well. His soul was lying on the pavement of this alley with blood drenched fur.

"Please," Jake repeated. "Bring her back. I know you can. I'll go instead, just bring her back, please."

"It doesn't work that way, Jake. I am sorry."

"I'll go in her place," I said and I meant it. I would die for Cassie back. The Earth needed her more than it needed me. Marco spoke from behind me.

"I'll do it."

Two thought-speak voices came at the same time, overlapping each other.

(I'll go.)

(I will trade my life for hers.)

The Ellimist looked sad, or at least, the face he used looked sad.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

With that he vanished. Jake, already morphing, was running down the alley. By the time he reached the other side, he was already a falcon, and had taken flight. He shot out into the air and disappeared. With him gone, the rest of us gathered up the body. Treating the corpse like it was a sack of the most precious jewels, we took it out of the alley, and into the dawning day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ellimist returned to his game room with Crayak and began speaking immediately.

"I want to bring the girl back. Killing Cassie was a dirty move.'

"Yes", snarled Crayak, "but the rules are the rules, and they are very clear. We both agreed to them millions of years ago. A death is a legal result of an action in the game. My Yeerks killed your girl fairly. You owe me one life."

"I need her," The Ellimist said, simply.

"As I said, the rules are clear. Unless, of course, you would like to make a little Gentleman's Agreement."

"What do you mean, Crayak?" asked the Ellimist.

"Simple," replied Crayak, "I let you bring the girl back. In return, I expect another life. Of my choosing, at the time of my choosing."

"I can't do that."

"As you wish," Crayak sneered, "but remember. Your Animorphs won't survive without Cassie."

The Ellimist considered for a moment.

"Cassie will be protected? You will choose another?"

"That is a stipulation of the deal, yes."

"Then," said the Ellimist, sighing his resignation, "it is a deal."

Crayak laughed. A big booming laugh that could shatter galaxies.

"Deal," said Crayak.


End file.
